


Dreams Do Come True

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Fantasizing, Implied Sexual Content, Phil's Goddamn Forearms, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy had a dream. It was a good dream. She wonders if it could come true....





	Dreams Do Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hollyspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOLLYSPACEY!!! ♥
> 
> Thanks to pheonix_173 & mbuzz for betaing. :D

Darcy squirmed in her seat, front row of the briefing.

Usually she was fine sitting in the front row, but not the morning after having a sex dream. Not when she hadn't had time to find either Bucky or Pietro to help her out with her lingering post-REM horniness. And to make matters worse, the person in her dream had been faceless... or at least she couldn't remember what they looked like. Best oral ever and she couldn't recall a face.

Until he walked into the room.

And Darcy remembered a smirk, and the feel of _his hands_...

"Good morning, everyone," he greeted briskly. "Let's get right to it."

Darcy had to sit there, five feet away from him, acting like he hadn't just starred in the hottest sex dream of her life.

When he slung off his jacket and rolled up his shirtsleeves, Jane elbowed her. "What's wrong with you?" she hissed.

"So many things," Darcy whimpered in reply.

The briefing came to a close without Darcy absorbing a single fact about the mission. She'd have to ask Piet to give her a rundown later. After he helped her out with her _other_ problem.

People filed out, and Darcy attempted to tug her bag out from under the chair. It was stuck, so she pulled harder, then stood and yanked. She stumbled back a step, but it came free, and she slung it over her shoulder and turned to leave...

Only to find that she was alone in the briefing room.

With Coulson.

"You all right?" he asked. "You seemed... distracted during the briefing."

Darcy nodded, and opened her mouth to lie her face off; something like, "Yeah, I'm fine I'm just worried about Jane" because she was always worried about Jane for whatever reason, wasn't she?

Instead, what came out was, "Whose fault is that?"

Coulson seemed as surprised as she was, but he was smiling. "Mine, I'm guessing?"

"Your forearms and my subconscious; I swear to god," Darcy huffed out. She inspected the carpet and tried not to blush as she assured him, "I'll get the finer points of the briefing from somebody."

"I could give you a quick refresher," Coulson offered.

She wanted him to give her more than that, so she shook her head and moved toward the door.

"You sure?" he asked, his voice laced with a smile.

Darcy paused in the doorway and shook her head again. She pulled the door shut and leaned against it, looked Coulson in the eye, and confessed.

"Okay so I sort of had a dream about you and I spent the whole briefing wondering if your hands really felt like that and if you really are that good with your tongue and then you rolled up your _sleeves_ and—"

Coulson laughed as she stopped to take a breath. "I guess that would be distracting," he allowed.

"Right," Darcy agreed. "So. Now that I've embarrassed myself, I'll just go..."

Coulson's hand on the door prevented Darcy from opening it. "Or I could clear some things up for you."

Darcy ran her eyes from his forearm to the smirk on his face. "You mean, what I missed in the briefing just now?"

"Sure," Coulson said. "And anything else you're wondering about."

Darcy blinked at him in surprise. "Really?"

Coulson just smirked. "Really."

Thirty minutes later, when Darcy left the briefing room, she was sure of exactly two things: the exact calibrations Jane would need to make to one of her fancy machines in order to get the team the information they needed to move, and the knowledge that Coulson really _was_ that good with his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Head over to tumblr and wish [@hollyspacey](http://hollyspacey.tumblr.com/) a happy birthday! (Or leave your wishes in the comments and I will pass them on!)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/169156005853/dreams-do-come-true)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
